Spencer And Toby- After the BetrAyal
by Avalon Jane
Summary: Okay, so this is- once again- my first fanfic. It was a songfic, but apparently I was breaking a rule by doing that so... No more songfic. But the story is still the same, except without the song lyrics. Like I said in my first summary, I think it's pretty good. A little fluffy, though. But, hey if you're like me, that's perfectly fine.


I couldn't believe it. I never saw this coming. Toby was A. My Toby. I wish there was a way for him to be able to explain it, but there isn't. I already know what's going on. I had come up to his apartment over the Brew to surprise him for his birthday, but he wasn't there. I walked back downstairs and out of the Brew. I had my phone in my hand and I was dialing Toby's number. I turned the corner to walk to my car, and that's when I saw him. He was in an ally talking to Mona, who was dressed in a nurse dress for some reason, and he was in a black hoodie. It took me a moment to digest the scene, but when I did, my heart broke. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I had to get out of here, before he saw me. But they were blocking the way to my car, and I was not going to his apartment. I had no choice but to find a way to get to my car. Just as I started to formulate a plan to sneak around them, Mona's eyes focused on me, and then Toby turned around. They saw me. "Spencer," Toby began " it's not what it looks like." "Oh, really?" I snapped back "Because what it looks like is that... You're... Toby... you're A" the tears were now falling freely down my face. "No, Spence, I'm not." "Then why are you wearing a black jacket and talking to Mona. Mona! The person who made my life miserable!" I was yelling now, but I didn't care. I wanted the whole world to know that Toby Cavanaugh was exactly what they thought he was. I'm not exactly sure where this courage had come from, because I was a wreck inside. I gave him a minute to respond, and it looked like he wanted to, but all that came out of his mouth were fragments of letters. I turned and stormed out of the ally.

"Spencer wait!" I heard Toby yell from behind me. I walked faster at the sound of his pleas getting closer. Eventually his hand was around my wrist and I was forced to stop. I whipped my head around to see his sorry expression. He was desperate to explain, but I didn't want to understand why he was doing this. Even if he had good intentions, he still lied to me. "Spencer please, let me explain." "No." I responded. "I don't want your explanation, okay?" I spoke harshly at him and I saw his face change from sad to hurt. "What I want," I began again, still speaking in the cold tone, "is for you to leave me alone." With that I yanked my arm away from him and ran off toward my home.

I finally made it home. And honestly, it didn't help. I was lucky that no one was home, but this place wasn't exactly comforting. That was just it. Now that Toby's A, I have nothing to make me feel safe. I had nothing, and I had no one. That was when I decided that I couldn't stay in Rosewood anymore. With my best friends spending less time with me, and my boyfriend torturing me, it was just too much. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed all of my bags from my closet. I stuffed all my clothes inside, not bothering to fold them. Next I ran to get my toothbrush, hairbrush, and other necessities from the bathroom. I grabbed every bag in my arms and bolted back downstairs and out the the door. I opened the trunk of my car and put my bags inside. I closed it and got in. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave Rosewood.

Once I got out of Rosewood I relaxed a bit. I turned on the radio and my heart broke all over again. Me and Toby's song was playing. I had to pull over, my eyes were growing foggy from the tears forming. I stopped near some trees and just sat there and cried. I cried harder than I ever had before. But then I realized, why? Why was I crying. He obviously didn't love me. Why was I so heartbroken over a jerk? Maybe because he listened to me. Pretended to actually care for me. Or maybe it was because he took my virginity. God, I hate him. He took the thing that was meant for someone who actually loved me. And it was clear to me now, he didn't.

The song ended and I still sat there. I stared blankly in front of me, distracted by thoughts like "where would I go?" I sat thinking as Better in Time came on the radio. As she sang, my eyes found the stereo system. I glared at it. "No," I said in a condescending tone, "it won't get better in time." Eventually the song ended, and I was sitting there again. Another song came up that I didn't know the name of. I readied myself to continue the drive, but was stopped by a knock on my window. It was him. "Toby, what are you doing here?" Surprised at the relief in my voice. "I knew you'd run away," he began, eyeing me intently, "so I came to find you." My voice became cold again, "Gee," I began "wonder how you knew where I was?" "There's only one road that leads out of town, Spence." "Yes, there is." I replied, putting my car into drive, "and you should use it to get away from me." "Spencer we need to talk about this." "I don't want to talk about it, Toby." My voice cracked at his name. I hoped he didn't notice but he did. His hand came up to wipe a tear from my face. Apparently it had fallen when I was too busy trying not to be kill him to notice. I still loved him, though. After everything I'd seen today. After everything he did to me.

"Spence," he began in a deep voice, "I need to explain. Please." He said just before he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I, surprisingly, let him and looked up dreamily into his eyes after he stopped. I was going to miss this. God, I already did. "Okay." I replied shortly. "Can I come in?" He asked. I nodded and slid to the other end of the car as he got into the drivers seat. "It started just after the... Uh... The Jenna Thing. I was mad at Allison for blackmailing me like that, and there was someone who promised me they could get her back for me. I didn't find out it was Mona until Aria came back last year. Then she started trying to get to you four. I wasn't that comfortable with it, but I went along." I looked up at him he was distracted. I could almost see the scenes playing out in his eyes. "I did a lot of bad things, Spence. For a while, I was exactly what people thought of me." "You're nothing like that, Toby." I said, not realizing the words that came it of my mouth, before it was too late. I looked up at him and our eyes met. I was searching for what to say but I couldn't find the words. Then he was kissing me. Unlike the kiss before, this was passionate and fiery. It was like what it used to be, before I found out the truth.

"Toby," I said breaking the kiss. It had been happening for a few minutes. Somewhere in the midst of it, Toby lost his shirt. I new where this was going, and it had to be stopped. He went from kissing my lips, to kissing my neck. "Toby, stop." He stopped when I said to. That was one thing I loved about him, he never forced me to do anything. At least, when he wasn't A. "What?" He asked. "What did I do?" "You didn't finish explaining." He sighed, and got up. He buttoned his shirt back up and looked at me. "After I came back from re-form school, I was pretty much welcomed back into to the A-team with open arms. Mona had changed, a lot since I last saw her, and we started... Dating." "What?" I asked, completely stunned. I couldn't believe that man I loved, was going out with the girl who not only made my life a living hell, but hit my best friend with a car. And, to add insult to injury, he dated her behind my back. "You and Mona are... Dating? I choked on the last word. "No, we were, for a little while. I ended it though." "Why?" "It became clear that she had some, psychological issues. I tried to break it off, but she threatened to tell people Alison's version of me and Jenna. And at the time, me and Emily, became...close." "I get it. You don't need to go into detail." I remarked, shuddering at the fact that the love of my life had become intimate with my best friend, only about a month before he became my boyfriend. "Spencer, it was just a one time thing." "I know. Emily told me." "What?" Toby asked, probably shocked that Emily had told me about them in the first place. "It wasn't until a few days ago." I added quickly afraid he might get angry with Em, even though she had told me in remarkable detail the day they slept together. "Toby, I don't care." I lied. Of course I cared. The man I loved had certainly had more than his fair share of women. "Don't lie, Spencer. I can tell when something's bugging you." "I'm not lying." I retorted. "And besides, if something you did was bugging me, it wouldn't be the fact that you slept with Emily. It would be the fact that you're A." With that I opened the door and walked out. If he was going to follow me by car, then I was going to walk. I still didn't know where I was going though, but I didn't care. I had to get away from him.

Our song played again in my head. I focused on the words and I realized how ironically perfect it was for us. All the secrets and lies I kept from him. I thought that I was the bad guy in this, that I was the one who was ruining our relationship, but he was just as much to blame. "I quit!" He yelled to me. I froze. "What?" I asked, somewhat stunned. "I quit. That's what I was doing when you found Mona and me. She wanted Nate to kill Emily. That's why Emily got a call and the person on the other line told her to get out. That was _me. _Mona didn't know about it, but she found out. She overheard Emily tell the rest of you at the hospital the night Caleb was shot. She still didn't know it was me but she had suspicions, and with Mona, that's enough." "Wait, are you saying that Mona was at the hospital spying on us." "Yes. She was in the lighthouse too. When Emily got attacked. She's the one who shot Caleb." This caused me to silence. I had no more questions. Well, scratch that. I had one. "Why?" I asked, staring blankly at the ground. "What?" Toby asked, clearly confused by the obscurity of my question. "Why did you help us. You were on the A team. You clearly hate us, so why-" "Hate you?" He cut me off. "I could never, in my lifetime, be capable of hating you, Spencer." He asked walking closer to fill the distance between us. He looked into my eyes, with a mixture of a 'duh' and 'I love you' look. His signature. "Then why would you do this?" I asked him. "It started out with me trying to get back at Alison. But then it changed. When I came back, I was all for helping them again. I did some really bad things, but then Emily and I started hanging out, and then dating. I wanted to help you, instead of hurt you. I still do. She changed me, Spencer. Well, at least, she started to. It wasn't until that night at the motel that I realized I wasn't what everyone in this town thought I was. The first time you looked at me and didn't try to shoot imaginary lasers into my head." His hands were cupping my face now, forcing me to look into his eyes. "And when we kissed," he continued, still looking at me, but his mind was somewhere else. And I was there with him. We somehow shared that exact memory at the same time. His voice drew the pictures. "I realized that I was in love with you. And you redeemed me completely." His words pierced my heart, but not in a painful way. That kind of pain in your heart where you're so overwhelmed with joy. I couldn't control myself and practically jumped on him. Hugging him and crying into his shoulder. I needed him. Now more than ever. And I didn't care if he was on the A team. He was still my night in shining armor.

We stood there for a minute. I was enjoying his embrace, and he was enjoying the fact that I had forgiven him. I think I was too. If I hadn't have forgiven him, I wouldn't have anything else keeping me on this earth. That's when, standing in his arms, I came two the realization that he couldn't go back to Rosewood. Neither of us could. A would be targeting us more than ever, and I couldn't let that happen to him. I backed up just enough to be able to see his face. "Toby, we have to go." I said to him, an urgency in my voice. "Ya," he said, "it's getting dark. We should get back." "No." I said, my voice breaking, hopefully for the final time that day. "We can't go back to Rosewood. It's not safe. Mona, she'll come after us. We can't go back." Tears formed in my eyes as I imagined the things Mona would do to him for telling me about him being on the A team. "Are you sure?" He asked sincerely. "Positive. Toby, you know as well as I do what Mona's capable of." I said. There was a moment of silence, as if we didn't even need to speak to know what we were saying. "Your car, or mine?" "Yours." I responded. I wasn't letting that car go. There were too many good memories. And with that Toby walked me to his car, opened the door and got me settled in. After he closed the door, he went to my car, that was still running, and got my things. He tossed them into the bed of the truck, and walked around to the drivers seat. He got in and started up the car. This was it. The first day of the rest of my life. As we drove, we passed the motel. That was the place this all started. "Thank you" I whispered, so quietly I could barely even hear it myself. Goodbye Rosewood. Goodbye A. Goodbye unsupportive family. Goodbye everything but Toby. Because he was all I needed. Now and forever


End file.
